


Долгий путь к солнцу

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cruelty, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nipple Play, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Spanking, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: Для тех, кто обречен скрываться во тьме, путь к солнцу может оказаться очень долгим. Важно найти того, с кем ты пройдешь его вместе.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на 2 этап Dramione fest - 4. Рейтинговый сезон! 18+  
> Тема "Хэллоуин", фраза - "Быть все время примерной и правильной не так уж и весело".  
> https://vk.com/games_dramione?w=wall-67093112_7141  
> https://vk.com/games_dramione
> 
> Я большая поклонница темы вампиров, поэтому, пользуясь тем, что в каноне они описаны слабо, я собрала те их черты и особенности из разных фильмов и сериалов, которые нравятся мне, и создала свой идеальный вампирский образ, который воплощен здесь в Драко.
> 
> Большое внимание в фанфике уделяется крови и укусам, в том числе во время секса. Если вам неприятны подобные темы и практики, прошу вас воздержаться от чтения.  
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные сцены, совершеннолетние.
> 
> Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction и в моем инстаграме https://www.instagram.com/stillewasserfanfiction/

Тяжелая сейфовая дверь натужно заскрипела и громыхнула, закрываясь и отрезая Гермиону от остального мира. Ей часто доводилось бывать в Министерстве, но она никогда не думала, что здесь есть такие двери – добротные, надежные, усиленные множеством заклинаний и способные, наверно, выдержать взрыв магловской ручной гранаты. Не говоря уже о мощном магическом ударе.

И эта дверь только что закрыла ее в комнате наедине с одним из самых опасных существ, какие только населяют эту землю: с вампиром, устроившим сегодня ночью вместе со своим сородичем кровавую резню прямо в центре магловского Лондона. 

За дверью дежурил целый отряд авроров во главе с Гарри и Роном, а за зачарованным стеклом, прозрачным с одной стороны и темным с другой, находился сам Министр магии Кингсли Бруствер, немало заинтересованный в том, чтобы как можно быстрее закончить расследование жестокого преступления, наделавшего шуму как среди волшебников, так и среди маглов. Гермиона крепко сжимала в руках палочку, однако ее сердце все равно колотилось так, что наверняка обостренный слух вампира мог легко уловить этот звук. И это пугало еще больше. 

Он сидел у стены, опустив голову, и пряди испачканных чужой кровью волос спадали ему на лицо, частично скрывая его, однако Гермиона всей кожей ощущала тяжелый внимательный взгляд, чутко ловящий каждое ее движение, каждую эмоцию, каждую нервную пульсацию венки на шее. Его руки были скованы серебряными кандалами, подавляющими вампирскую природную магию, но после увиденных колдографий с места происшествия Гермиона не обольщалась обманчивым спокойствием сидящего у стены вампира. Согласно отчету авроров, при задержании он выдержал попадание четырех парализующих заклятий и все равно смог оказать бешеное сопротивление, из-за которого половина оперативников сейчас находилась в Мунго с ранениями легкой и средней степени тяжести. И вот она стоит сейчас напротив него, хоть и героиня войны, но все же не такой опытный боец, как Гарри или Рон. Что сможет противопоставить бессмертной нежити она, слабая девушка, все послевоенные годы проработавшая в лаборатории зельеварения и не участвовавшая с тех пор ни в одной стычке, кроме снежного побоища в доме Гарри на Рождество?

И все же он потребовал ее, наотрез отказавшись отвечать на вопросы следователей. И теперь ей нужно как-то разговорить его и добыть необходимую информацию, которую ждут Гарри и Рон, ждет Кингсли и магловский министр – да и весь магический Лондон тоже. Все хотят знать, кем был его скрывшийся сообщник и почему сегодня перед рассветом они зверски растерзали шестнадцать человек. 

– _Грейнджер,_ – тягуче произнес он, словно смакуя ее имя на языке, и его звучный уверенный голос наполнил комнату, отразился от стен и прошелся едва уловимой вибрацией по коже, так что по телу побежали мурашки, а колени чуть было не подогнулись. Усилием воли Гермиона взяла себя в руки и стряхнула окутавшее ее сладкое оцепенение, понимая, что именно так действуют вампирские чары на неподготовленного человека. Вот только ей нельзя сейчас им поддаваться: она должна помочь аврорам, которые были настолько на взводе, что с радостью применили бы при допросе силу, однако перейти черту им не позволяли недавно принятые законы по защите прав магических меньшинств, а также прибывший в Министерство независимый наблюдатель от негосударственного Фонда поддержки волшебных существ, призванный следить за соблюдением регламента. Так что весь успех следствия зависел сейчас именно от Гермионы. 

– Малфой, – презрительно процедила она, надеясь одним словом выразить всю свою неприязнь к нему. – Ты требовал меня – я здесь. Теперь ты будешь отвечать на вопросы?

– Вопросы… – протянул он и рассмеялся низким грудным смехом, в котором звучало нечто настолько инфернальное и жуткое, пробирающее до костей, что Гермиона невольно присела на краешек стола, больше не доверяя своему телу, слишком странно реагирующему на произносимые вампиром слова и издаваемые им звуки. Смех резко оборвался, будто и не звучал вовсе, и Малфой одним плавным движением вдруг оказался на ногах, словно перетек из сидячего положения в стоячее, так что сковывающие его толстые цепи даже не издали не единого звука. Он стоял всего в паре метров от нее, и Гермиона покрепче сжала в руках палочку, осознав, что серебро, судя по всему, вовсе не подавляет его магию, как они все считали, и ему, конечно, было выгодно позволить им так думать. 

Решив перейти в наступление и все-таки начать допрос по своим правилам, Гермиона расправила плечи, уверенно вздернула подбородок и настойчиво произнесла:

– Как звали вампира, с которым сегодня в промежутке между пятью и шестью утра ты убил шестнадцать служащих бизнес-центра и покалечил семерых авроров? 

Малфой склонил голову набок, рассматривая ее как забавное насекомое, а затем сделал всего один шаг вперед, но каким-то непостижимым образом оказался всего в нескольких сантиметрах от нее, и Гермиона, мгновенно среагировав, соскочила со стола и отошла, предупреждающе выставив палочку. Ее сердце снова заколотилось как безумное, и Малфой удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся, явно довольный произведенным эффектом. Подавив желание пальнуть в него каким-нибудь заклятием, она гордо вскинула голову и только сейчас заметила, что его руки, все еще скованные до предела натянувшимися серебряными цепями, почти вывернулись в плечах назад, однако оковы все же не позволяли ему подойти ближе. 

Понимая, что бесполезно скрывать свой страх от вампира, который наверняка своим сверхъестественным чутьем ощущает выплеснувшийся ей в кровь адреналин, она перевела дыхание и заставила себя слегка расслабиться. Ярко сияющая над столом лампочка наконец дала ей возможность хорошенько рассмотреть, во что превратился Драко Малфой после обращения. Он недвижно возвышался над ней, замерев как каменное изваяние, словно намеренно давал ей шанс изучить себя. Скользнув взглядом по его телу, Гермиона отметила, что он стал гораздо выше, и теперь ей приходилось высоко запрокидывать голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Его извечно бледная кожа была идеальной, без малейшего изъяна, и больше напоминала тщательно отполированный мрамор. Костюм, вероятно, когда-то являвший собой ручную работу мастера-портного, после стычки с аврорами выглядел хуже лохмотьев бездомного бродяги, кое-где зияя крупными дырами, открывающими вид на рельефные мышцы груди и рук. Но самое большое изменение произошло с глазами, ставшими холодными и непроницаемыми, однако, заглянув в них, Гермиона вздрогнула, боясь представить, какую бурю таит в себе этот кажущийся равнодушным взгляд. 

– Я скажу тебе его имя, – ухмыльнулся он, слегка обнажив острые клыки. – Скажу только тебе, Грейнджер. На ушко, – его глаза блеснули странным алым огнем, а голос потек медленно и окутал сладостью, будто патока. – _Подойди поближе._

Ожидавшая чего-то подобного Гермиона резко тряхнула головой, сбрасывая вязкую муть вампирских чар, и подняла руку, давая сигнал наверняка напрягшимся за дверью аврорам пока не предпринимать никаких действий. Она почти слышала, как злобно рычит за толстой стальной дверью Гарри и грязно ругается Рон, но они оба доверяли ей достаточно, чтобы послушаться. 

– Почему мне? – спросила она, недоверчиво глядя на Малфоя, снова замершего, как безжизненная статуя, словно он совершенно не чувствовал боли в вывернутых плечах. – При чем здесь я? Что за игру ты затеял?

– Какая игра, Грейнджер? О чем ты? – промурлыкал Драко, и уверенность Гермионы в том, что он водит их всех за нос, только окрепла. – Погибло шестнадцать человек. Какие тут могут быть игры? Разве ты не хочешь поскорее принести на блюдечке имя убийцы отважным аврорам, которые спрятались за этой дверью? И вашему Министру, которому необходимо срочно заверить всех, что чудовище под контролем? – он перевел взгляд на непрозрачное стекло и склонил голову в издевательском поклоне, словно мог видеть тех, кто находился с той стороны. 

– Отвечай на мои вопросы, Малфой! Тебе грозит смертная казнь за массовое убийство, и ты не в том положении, чтобы диктовать свои условия…

– Не в том положении, – протянул он, будто слова имели вкус у него на языке, и он наслаждался каждым звуком. – И все же ты здесь: пришла, как я и сказал. И сейчас ты подойдешь поближе, как послушная девочка, и подставишь свое ушко, чтобы я смог шепнуть тебе имя… 

Вероятно, вспыхнувшие в Гермионе возмущение и ярость слишком явно отразились у нее на лице, потому что Малфой внезапно мило улыбнулся, являя собой яркий образец вампирского очарования, и успокаивающе произнес:

– Клянусь, что при этом не причиню тебе вреда. Ты ведь знаешь, чего стоит слово вампира?

Гермиона знала. Вампиры, как и другие разумные волшебные создания, обладали собственными понятиями о чести, и нарушить клятву для них считалось вечным позором – в их случае действительно вечным. Поэтому они не торопились разбрасываться обещаниями и были весьма осмотрительны в выборе слов, и, если Малфой сказал, что ничего ей не сделает, ему можно было верить.

– Ладно, – выдохнула Гермиона, подавив в себе желание оглянуться и посмотреть на дверь, за которой находились сейчас ее друзья, готовые в любой момент прийти на помощь. – А затем ты ответишь на остальные мои вопросы как положено! Без фокусов!

Малфой слегка склонил голову, что можно было счесть за согласие. Глубоко вздохнув, она сделала шаг вперед, а затем еще один. Драко с холодным безразличием наблюдал за ней взглядом из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и она подошла еще ближе, остановившись в паре десятков сантиметров от него. И тогда он отошел назад, что позволило ему наконец свободно опустить руки, которые все это время оставались оттянутыми назад из-за сковывающих их цепей. Ехидная ухмылка расползлась по его красивому лицу, когда он небрежным кивком показал Гермионе следовать за ним. Чувствуя себя собачкой, исполняющей команды хозяина, а вовсе не той, кого сам Министр магии убедительно просил провести допрос опасного преступника, она мысленно зарычала и снова приблизилась, словно мошка, летящая в паутину, где ее ждет голодный хищный паук. Она прекрасно понимала, что он играет с ней, хоть и неясно пока, в какую игру, но другого способа заставить его говорить она не видела: не пытать же его, на самом деле, а угрозы на него вряд ли подействуют. Чего может бояться человек, который пережил собственную смерть?

Малфой спокойно ждал, не предпринимая никаких действий, и Гермиона, раздраженно выдохнув, сделала еще один шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимального. В ответ на ее вопросительный взгляд Драко лишь криво ухмыльнулся, смотря на нее сверху вниз, а затем медленно наклонился и потянулся к ее уху. Исходящий от него головокружительный аромат, призванный сбить добычу с толку, окутал Гермиону дурманящей пеленой, и она всего на миг потеряла концентрацию. Звякнули цепи, и руки Малфоя взметнулись вверх и дернули ее за талию. Всем телом она врезалась в него, отчего воздух резко вылетел из легких, а из горла вырвался удивленный стон. По ощущениям это было похоже на столкновение с монолитной скалой, и Гермиона успела лишь жалобно пискнуть, когда его губы впились в ее рот дерзким требовательным поцелуем. 

На одно короткое мгновение мир вокруг дрогнул и растворился в блаженном ощущении ласкающих ее губ вампира, и Гермиона обмякла в его сильных руках, стальным кольцом обхвативших ее и прижавших крепче к его твердой груди. Чистейшее, ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение растекалось по ее телу словно медленный яд, и сердце с трудом билось в груди, отравленное им насквозь. 

За спиной звучно ухнула дверь, и до боли знакомый голос прокричал:

– Люмос Солем! – однако слышался он как сквозь плотную вату. Голова кружилась, а разум все еще находился в сладком плену эйфории, поэтому, когда в следующий миг поддерживающие ее руки исчезли, Гермиона тяжело осела на пол, мутным взглядом скользя по пространству вокруг себя. Что-то резко дернуло ее вверх, и на щеку легла чужая грубая рука, которую немедленно захотелось скинуть. Теперь все руки будут казаться ей чужими. 

– Гермиона! Что с тобой? – раздался над ухом взволнованный голос Гарри, и она попыталась сконцентрироваться и ответить ему, но губы не слушались. – Идем, нужно вытащить тебя отсюда!

Поттер потащил ее к выходу, и Гермиона, все еще ничего не соображая, на ватных ногах поплелась за ним, но у самой двери будто что-то толкнуло ее в спину, заставив обернуться. Глаза на секунду ослепли от яркого солнечного света, вырывающегося из палочки стоящего у стола человека в аврорской мантии, в котором она с трудом узнала Рона. Взгляд, задержавшись на нем на мгновение, равнодушно скользнул дальше, и последнее, что Гермиона смогла увидеть, прежде чем Гарри потянул ее за собой, был охваченный пламенем Драко, стоящий у стены, будто не чувствуя боли, и неотрывно смотрящий на нее. 

***  
В ушах шумело, и мир вокруг плыл, как во время качки на корабле. Откуда-то слышались голоса, и где-то совсем рядом смутно виднелись расплывчатые силуэты людей, но их лица распознать не получалось. Чьи-то руки суетливо, но осторожно ощупали ее шею, бесцеремонно отвернули ворот платья и заглянули внутрь, и Гермиона наконец нашла в себе силы стряхнуть с себя вязкое оцепенение и шлепнуть наглеца по пальцам. 

– Гермиона! – взволнованно воскликнул тот, и зрение в конце концов сфокусировалось, а звуки приблизились, нахлынув на нее жуткой какофонией. 

– Гарри, – пробормотала она, и он с облегчением выдохнул и дал знак кому-то за ее спиной что-то принести.

– Гермиона, как ты себя чувствуешь? Где-нибудь болит? Видишь меня четко? Хочешь воды? – он взял протянутый ему одним из ассистентов стакан и передал ей. Она послушно сделала глоток и ощутила, как странный дурман, навеянный на нее Малфоем, отступает, и на смену блаженной неге приходит крайняя усталость. 

– Я… в порядке, – пробормотала она и вздрогнула, когда громыхнула дверь переговорной, куда притащил ее Гарри, и возникший на пороге разъяренный Рон подлетел к ней и сгреб в неловкие объятия. – Все хорошо. Все в порядке. Он ничего мне не сделал, – повторяла она, зажатая между друзьями. – Ну все, дайте мне вздохнуть. 

– Мисс Грейнджер, как вы объясните произошедшее? – раздался недовольный сухой голос, и, подняв глаза, Гермиона узнала начальника Гарри и Рона, руководителя Отдела магического правопорядка мистера Скальеро. – В каких отношениях вы состоите в подозреваемым?

– Руфус! – недовольно воскликнул Гарри, но тот жестом велел ему замолчать. 

– О чем вы? – огрызнулась Гермиона и с радостью обнаружила, что уже вполне сносно владеет собой. – Какие отношения? Я даже не знала, что Малфой стал вампиром! Мне сказали об этом пару часов назад, когда прибыл клерк от Министра и передал просьбу о помощи! В последний раз я видела Малфоя после войны на суде! Я понятия не имею, что только что произошло! 

– Прошу прощения за подозрения мистера Скальеро, Гермиона, – вмешался подошедший Кингсли, и суетящиеся вокруг авроры расступились, давая ему пройти. – Он всего лишь выполняет свою работу. Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке, и мне жаль, что пришлось подвергнуть тебя такой опасности.

– Бессмысленной опасности! – прорычал Рон. – Я же говорил, что не надо потакать этому уроду и посылать гражданских делать нашу работу! 

– Рон, я сама на это согласилась, – устало возразила Гермиона, но тот не желал слушать. Даже после их расставания три года назад он продолжал заботиться о ней и иногда даже излишне опекать. Как, впрочем, и Гарри. Война сплотила их, сделав узы дружбы крепче родственных, и что бы ни случилось, Гермиона знала, что мальчики ее всегда прикроют.

– Рон прав, Гермиона, – устало вздохнул Кингсли и потер ноющие виски. – Не стоило втягивать тебя…

– Мистер Бруствер, прошу прощения! – подошедший к ним аврор был настолько взволнован, что Министр, не обратив внимания на то, что его грубо перебили, просто кивнул. – Пришли данные видеонаблюдения от магловской полиции. 

Аврор неуверенно посмотрел на своего шефа, Скальеро, и, получив одобрение, продолжил:

– Судя по записям с камер торгового центра, где произошло убийство, Драко Малфой не причастен к этому преступлению. Наоборот, он пытался задержать того второго вампира и защитить людей. А в момент, когда появились авроры, он останавливал кровотечение у последней жертвы, что ошибочно было принято за нападение. 

– Получается, он… всего лишь защищался, когда его попытались задержать, как преступника? – Гермиона почувствовала себя странно: как будто эта новость принесла ей облегчение, словно судьба Малфоя почему-то стала ей небезразлична. – Вот почему авроры отделались легкими ранениями? Он не хотел никого убивать.

– Гермиона, пойдем, я провожу тебя домой, – обменявшись быстрыми взглядами с Бруствером и Скальеро, сказал Гарри, приобняв ее за плечи. Понимая, что теперь ей здесь нечего делать, и авроры ее просто вежливо выпроваживают, Гермиона пожала руку Кингсли, обняла Рона и позволила Гарри себя увести. 

До Атриума они шли молча, лишь изредка здороваясь со знакомыми, но подведя ее к одному из каминов, Гарри обеспокоенно предложил:

– Может быть, поживешь еще немного у нас с Джинни на Гриммо? Мне совершенно не нравится то, что сегодня случилось. Вампирский гипноз – это не шутки… и этот поцелуй… Обещаю, мы с Роном вытащим из Малфоя правду и узнаем, зачем ему понадобилось разыгрывать этот спектакль. И никакой наблюдатель от Фонда нам не помешает!

– Только никаких противоправных действий, Гарри! – занудным тоном проговорила Гермиона, зная, что так воздействовать на друга эффективнее всего. – И за Роном присмотри. Я в порядке, правда, и не нужно делать из этого трагедию. Поцелуи вампиров не смертельны, хотя было, конечно, неприятно…

 _«Неприятно? Правда?»_ – прозвучал в голове насмешливый голос, слишком похожий на голос Малфоя. – _«Тогда почему ты почти стонала от наслаждения?»_

Тряхнув головой, чтобы избавиться от странных мыслей, она сумела весьма убедительно улыбнуться Гарри, но он слишком хорошо ее знал, чтобы вот так просто обмануться. 

– Гермиона, я ведь вижу, что ты не в себе, – не обращая внимания на людей вокруг, он крепко обнял ее и погладил по спине. – Мы с Роном и Джинни волнуемся за тебя с тех пор, как на тебя напали… 

– Это был просто какой-то психованный магл, – отмахнулась Гермиона. – И произошло это неделю назад, я уже почти обо всем забыла. А Малфой не стоит того, чтобы о нем долго переживать – слишком много чести. Я буду в порядке, обещаю. Я пойду домой, сделаю себе ванну с пеной и залягу туда со стаканчиком вина и «Историей Хогвартса». Что? – улыбнулась она, когда Гарри, не выдержав, хрюкнул от сдерживаемого смеха. – Ты же знаешь, лучше этой книги меня ничто не успокаивает! Даже после стольких лет!

– Ну хорошо, – сдался Гарри и, поцеловав ее в лоб, подтолкнул к камину. – Береги себя. Пришли мне или Рону Патронус, если что не так. И завтра в обед я забегу к тебе в лабораторию проведать. И не спорь, иначе я натравлю на тебя Джинни!

– Хорошо, мистер Избранный! – шутливо огрызнулась Гермиона, зная, как он ненавидит это прозвище, и шагнула в камин. 

***  
Выйдя из «Дырявого котла» в магловскую часть Лондона, откуда было быстрее всего добраться до дома, Гермиона удивилась, что уже успело стемнеть, и задалась вопросом, сколько же времени она проторчала в Министерстве. Похоже, чертов Малфой украл у нее не только поцелуй, но и весь вечер. Спеша домой, она поймала себя на том, что ее мысли то и дело возвращаются к произошедшему в Министерстве. Откровенно говоря, ничего похожего она никогда в жизни не испытывала: оказавшись в руках вампира, нежити, пьющей чужую кровь, она словно попала в рай при жизни, и каждая клеточка ее тела пела от удовольствия. Конечно, на нее наверняка подействовала вампирская магия, призванная одурманить жертву и заманить ее в лапы хищника: вряд ли Малфой просто настолько хорошо целуется, что это заставило ее потерять голову. Однако, услышав новость о том, что он непричастен к массовому убийству, она, к своему большому удивлению, вздохнула с облегчением – и вот это беспокоило ее больше всего. Неужели он все-таки умудрился запудрить ей мозги и слишком глубоко проник под кожу, отравив собой ее организм, подобно токсину? И чем ей это может грозить? 

Как бы то ни было, стоило признать, что сегодняшние события были едва ли не самыми яркими из того, что с ней случилось за последние пару лет. Работа в лаборатории зельеварения хоть и была интересной, приносила удовлетворение и позволяла самореализовываться, но все же со временем превратилась в рутину. И если быть честной с самой собой, то, если бы к ней в руки опять попал Маховик времени и позволил ей вернуться в прошлое, чтобы заново прожить этот день, Гермиона снова предпочла бы сходить на допрос к вампиру, чем провести очередной скучный вечер дома с книгой по зельям. Возможно, настало время что-то изменить в своей жизни: отрезать челку или задуматься, например, о смене работы. Кингсли давно уговаривает ее перейти к ним в лабораторию в Отделе тайн, и, может быть, пришла пора принять его предложение? Тогда и с Гарри и Роном они смогут видеться чаще…

Все еще погруженная в свои мысли, она вошла в неосвещенную подворотню, чтобы попасть во двор, и гулкие шаги, эхом отражаясь от кирпичных стен, создавали ощущение, что за ней кто-то идет. Нервно оглянувшись, она, конечно же, не обнаружила за спиной никого и мысленно обругала себя за слабость: надо было либо признать, что дурацкий инцидент на допросе подействовал на нее сильнее, чем ей хотелось бы, и все-таки пойти ночевать к Гарри и Джинни, либо не шарахаться теперь от каждой тени. Подавив в себе желание нащупать в кармане пальто палочку, она сделала глубокий вздох и повернулась, чтобы продолжить путь, но вдруг перед ней возникла темная фигура, словно соткавшись из притаившихся по углам теней. 

Раздалось нечеловеческое рычание, и что-то сильно толкнуло ее в грудь, легко швырнув спиной в каменную стену. Ударившись головой, Гермиона на несколько секунд потеряла способность видеть и соображать. Неизвестный снова зарычал и бросился на нее, схватив за плечи. Все еще дезориентированная, Гермиона смогла заметить только сверкнувшие белизной острые клыки, неумолимо приближающиеся к ее горлу, и, вскрикнув, со всей силы попыталась оттолкнуть от себя незнакомого вампира. Однако это было сродни тому, чтобы попытаться сдвинуть с места скалу. До боли сжав ее плечи, он рванул ее вверх, будто она ничего не весила, и Гермиона, понимая, что уже не успеет достать из кармана палочку, ткнула его ладонью в грудь и, вложив в заклинание всю свою ярость и страх, воскликнула:

– Депульсо! 

Вампира смело с нее волной беспалочковой магии, но в следующее мгновение он уже стоял на ногах и с такой скоростью снова бросился к ней, что превратился в размытое пятно. Звериный рык прокатился по подворотне, и Гермиона вскрикнула, выронила палочку, которую успела все-таки выхватить, и упала сама, сбитая с ног врезавшимся в нее тяжелым мужским телом. От удара об асфальт плечо и бедро пронзила боль, и, снова чувствуя возле своей шеи острые зубы, она смогла лишь закричать:

– Нет! Нет!

Мелькнувший на периферии зрения темный вихрь смел с нее озверевшего вампира, и она, не понимая, что происходит, поспешила перекатиться на бок и начала шарить по земле в поисках палочки. Нащупав ее, она первым делом набросила на себя защитное заклинание, а затем, подняв трясущуюся руку, воскликнула:

– Люмос!

Волшебный огонек тускло осветил подворотню, и Гермиона испуганно охнула и поспешила отползти назад, к стене, когда мимо нее пронеслось то, что выглядело как взбесившееся торнадо. Послышался грохот, и, моргнув, она увидела, что торнадо разделилось и снова соединилось, а на противоположной стене образовалась внушительная вмятина. Стремительный вихрь снова сделал круг, кроша асфальт, и распался. На земле осталось лежать изломанное тело неизвестного вампира, а над ним, оскалив клыки, замер разъяренный Малфой, держа в вытянутой руке истекающее кровью все еще бьющееся сердце. Труп у его ног вспыхнул ярким пламенем и за секунду сгорел, оставив после себя лишь горстку пепла. Отбросив сердце в сторону, как кусок мяса, Малфой наклонился и что-то поднял с земли. Когда он выпрямился, Гермиона увидела в его окровавленных пальцах овальный медальон из потемневшего от времени золота и ошеломленно выдохнула. 

Острый слух вампира уловил звук ее дыхания, и Малфой обернулся, пряча медальон в карман. Он окинул взглядом сидящую на земле растрепанную Гермиону, и его холодные серо-стальные глаза сощурились. Через мгновение он уже был возле нее, и она дернулась, выставляя перед собой палочку. Острая боль от резкого движения пронзила ушибленное плечо, и ей пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать. Она сомневалась, что Малфой оставит ее в живых после увиденного, однако что противопоставить значительно превосходящему ее в скорости реакции вампиру она не знала: скорее всего, он убьет ее еще до того, как она успеет произнести заклинание. 

– Спокойно, Грейнджер, – мягко проговорил он, поднимая руки ладонями вверх, и Гермиона с удивлением отметила, что на них больше нет крови. – Я тебя не трону. Ты ранена, позволь мне помочь.

– Зачем тебе помогать мне, Малфой? – голос срывался, а рука, держащая палочку, предательски дрожала. – Разве ты не должен убрать свидетеля этих ваших… вампирских разборок?

– Только идиот будет в этой стране убивать Гермиону Грейнджер, героиню войны и всенародную любимицу, – Малфой был спокоен и терпелив, и тот факт, что он до сих пор не попытался ни напасть, ни применить гипноз, немного приободрил ее. – К тому же в нападении на тебя косвенно есть и моя вина, поэтому просто позволь мне загладить ее и обо всем забыть. Считай это вампирским кодексом чести. 

С трудом удержавшись от язвительного комментария, Гермиона смерила его подозрительным взглядом и опустила палочку, хотя все равно решила оставаться настороже. Сделав движение, чтобы встать, она поморщилась от вспыхнувшей боли одновременно в плече и бедре и прерывисто выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Малфой протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь, но она, вспомнив, что всего пару минут назад этой рукой он вырвал у другого вампира сердце, проигнорировала его и героически встала сама. Боль вспыхнула с новой силой, в глазах потемнело, голова закружилась, и сознание начало уплывать. Последнее, что она почувствовала, перед тем как отключиться, были крепкие объятия подхватившего ее Малфоя, а затем рывок трансгрессии. 

***  
Ей было тепло, спокойно и уютно. Она лежала на чем-то мягком, и, казалось, ее укачивают неторопливые волны блаженства, подчиняющиеся негромкому рокочущему голосу, что-то произносящему ей на ухо. Он успокаивал и убаюкивал разум, не позволяя всколыхнуться страхам и панике, а нежные прохладные прикосновения к телу унимали боль. Плавные низкие звуки, окутывающие ее шероховатым бархатом, вдруг сложились в слова, и она всем своим существом подалась им навстречу, желая внимать, открыться им, всей душой звучать с ними в унисон. 

– Все будет хорошо, – промурлыкал смутно знакомый голос. – Боль сейчас пройдет. Расслабься и ни о чем не думай. _А теперь спи._

И послушный разум мгновенно провалился в сон.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснувшись, Гермиона с удивлением поняла, что у нее больше ничего не болит, голова ясная, а тело наполнено энергией, как после хорошего долгого отдыха. Лениво потянувшись, она открыла глаза и испуганно села на кровати, не узнав комнату, в которой находилась. Вспоминания о произошедших событиях пронеслись перед мысленным взором бешеным круговоротом, и она вскочила на ноги, гадая, куда мог затащить ее Малфой. Вслед за этим пришло осознание, что ее пальто и платье куда-то делись, и она осталась в одном нижнем белье, а значит, кто-то раздел ее, пока она спала. Видимо, это был тот, кто натер ее заживляющей мазью, раз на коже не осталось даже синяков. Вариантов, кто именно мог это сделать, было не слишком много, и щеки залила краска при мысли, что Малфой видел ее полуголой. 

Оглядев роскошно обставленную спальню, Гермиона заметила лежащую на прикроватном столике палочку и с облегчением схватила ее, сразу почувствовав себя гораздо увереннее. Следом взгляд зацепился за висящее на спинке кресла платье, очень похожее на то, в каком она была ранее. Разумно посчитав, что Малфой вряд ли тайком носит такое, она поспешно оделась, пожалев, что нельзя сначала сходить в душ: нужно было как можно быстрее выяснить, куда она попала, а потом выбираться отсюда. Трансгрессировать, конечно же, не получилось – это было бы слишком просто, – поэтому она, осторожно выглянув из-за приоткрытой двери, вышла в гостиную, блистающую не менее богатой обстановкой, чем спальня. «Малфой даже после смерти такой Малфой», – мысленно проворчала она и дернула ручку двери, которая, по ее расчетам должна была быть заперта, но внезапно поддалась и вывела ее в длинный коридор, облицованный дорогими деревянными панелями и устланный ковром. 

В коридоре было холодно, и она, с тоской вспомнив свое теплое пальто, двинулась налево в сторону развилки. Бесконечные ответвления и повороты вскоре смешались у нее в голове в сплошную кашу, и она, уже сомневаясь, что найдет дорогу обратно, упрямо шла вперед, поражаясь размерам этого дома, а также полному отсутствию окон. Чем больше она удалялась от комнаты, в которой проснулась, тем шире становились коридоры и тем проще они были отделаны. В очередной раз завернув за угол и увидев стоящего у стены незнакомого высокого мужчину, она почувствовала, как сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, когда он поднял на нее тяжелый холодный взгляд явно нечеловеческих красноватых глаз. Он моргнул, наваждение исчезло, и вампир снова стал неотличим от человека, но Гермиона испуганно попятилась, сжав в руке палочку. Смерив ее ничего не выражающим взглядом, мужчина равнодушно отвернулся и скрылся за следующим поворотом. 

На секунду растерявшись, Гермиона бросилась бежать туда, откуда пришла, боясь, как бы он не передумал и не вернулся. Теперь сомнений не оставалось – она не просто в каком-то доме: Малфой притащил ее в вампирское логово. Это объясняло необъятные размеры этого жилища и роскошную обстановку: бессмертие наверняка предполагает ту или иную форму гедонизма. Вот только что ему нужно от нее и почему он не запер ее в комнате, позволив свободно бродить здесь с риском наткнуться на кого-то, кто может возжелать ее крови? А может, затем он и притащил ее сюда – чтобы его вампирские друзья смогли полакомиться героиней войны, а потом стерли ей память и выкинули на улицу? Но почему тогда тот мужчина не напал на нее? Вряд ли он испугался волшебной палочки: судя по тому, что она видела в подворотне, им ничего не стоит уклониться от заклятия. Значит, дело явно в чем-то другом, но в чем?

Чувствуя, как от вопросов начинает кружиться голова, она мчалась по коридору, гадая, как найти выход из этого бесконечного лабиринта, как вдруг впереди открылась одна из дверей, и на пороге показалась невероятно красивая блондинка, которая, увидев Гермиону, плотоядно ухмыльнулась, обнажив клыки. 

– Привет, малышка, – ласково пропела она, склонив голову на бок. – Заблудилась?

Гермиона юркнула в боковой проход и ускорилась, постоянно оборачиваясь. Сердце готово было выскочить из груди, но пробежав еще пару коридоров, она поняла, что ее никто не преследует. Но стоило ей перевести дух, как навстречу вышел молодой парень с короткой стрижкой и безумным взглядом. Уже нисколько не сомневаясь, что он тоже вампир, она в панике дернула ручку ближайшей двери, но та оказалась заперта. Тогда она бросилась назад и свернула в другую сторону, чтобы не столкнуться с той блондинкой. 

На ближайшей развилке она снова увидела еще одного вампира, а в следующем коридоре – еще двоих, и ей стало казаться, что с ней играют, словно кошки с мышью, зная, что она все равно никуда не денется. Все двери по пути были закрыты, и спрятаться было некуда, а вампиров она теперь встречала почти в каждом боковом проходе. Они провожали ее цепкими хищническими взглядами, но никто не проявлял враждебности или агрессии, и она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что ее таким образом куда-то целенаправленно ведут, оставляя свободными нужные проходы. 

Очередной коридор резко повернул, и она неожиданно выскочила на открытое пространство: в огромный овальный зал с каменными сводами, освещенный большой хрустальной люстрой. На стене справа висело внушительное полотнище с изображением герба, на котором скалился крылатый змей, похожий на василиска. Под ним на широком возвышении, подобном сцене, стояло резное каменное кресло, похожее на трон. От него вниз вела небольшая лестница, у подножия которой собралось несколько вампиров, одетых в дорогие современные костюмы. Они негромко переговаривались, и, если бы не обстановка, это было бы похоже на совещание менеджмента какой-нибудь фирмы, а не на сходку нежити. Услышав шаги Гермионы, они как по команде обернулись, и один недовольно процедил:

– Кто пустил в Зал Совета человека? Откуда она вообще появилась?

– Ее привел князь, – раздался звонкий голос откуда-то слева, и Гермиона увидела ту самую блондинку, что напугала ее ранее в коридоре. Она вошла в зал через один из многочисленных входов, расположенных вдоль стены, и остановилась неподалеку, скрестив руки на груди.

«Вы ошибаетесь, меня привел сюда Драко Малфой», – хотела возразить Гермиона, но дыхание перехватило от быстрого бега, и голос не слушался. 

– Мы немного поиграли с ней, – вкрадчиво произнес мужской голос сзади, и чьи-то руки железным кольцом обхватили ее запястья. Гермиона вскрикнула и выронила палочку, которая покатилась по каменному полу и остановилась в нескольких шагах от нее. Повернув голову, она узнала того вампира с безумным взглядом. Он нахально скалился, плотоядно разглядывая ее шею, и Гермиона рванулась, но он лишь крепче сжал ее руки, наверняка оставив синяки. 

– Эллиот, – забеспокоилась блондинка. – Что ты делаешь? Ты не чуешь на ней его метку?

– Ерунда, – бросил Эллиот, опасно сверкая глазами и уже явно почти не владея собой от охватившей его жажды. – Он поделится. Иначе зачем он притащил ее сюда.

Он стиснул запястья Гермионы еще крепче, и она вскрикнула, опасаясь, что треснут кости. Вампиры в костюмах наблюдали за ними с холодной отстраненностью, будто ничего необычного не происходило, а блондинка, несмотря на сквозящую в ее взгляде обеспокоенность, тоже не спешила вмешаться. Эллиот издал утробное рычание и потянулся к шее Гермионы, и она всхлипнула и сжалась, готовясь к укусу. 

Неистовый вихрь, взявшийся словно из ниоткуда, пролетел по залу и смел вампира, уже почти вцепившегося зубами ей в горло. Гермиона упала на пол, снова приземлившись на недавно вылеченное бедро и стиснула зубы, чтобы не взвыть от новой волны боли. 

– Эллиот! – яростный рык отразился эхом от стен и загрохотал в воздухе тревожным набатом. – Как смеешь ты трогать то, что принадлежит мне?

Узнав голос Малфоя, Гермиона вскинула голову и пораженно застыла. Первое, что она увидела, были ноги Эллиота, беспомощно дергающиеся в нескольких сантиметрах над полом, а сам он вцепился руками в пальцы Драко, сжимающие его горло. Малфой держал его на вытянутой руке легко, как куклу, и от него волнами расходилась бешеная злоба, от которой Гермионе захотелось сжаться, чтобы стать как можно незаметнее. 

Эллиот что-то прохрипел, и Малфой без усилий встряхнул его, явно не удовлетворенный ответом. 

– Я предупреждал тебя, – процедил он, сжимая пальцы на его горле еще крепче. – И то было последнее предупреждение. Она моя, ты не мог не чувствовать это! И ты знаешь, каким будет наказание. 

– Нет… нет… – сдавленно прошипел Эллиот, и ужас в его глазах выплеснулся наружу, так что Гермиона ощутила его всей кожей. Малфой зарычал, обнажив клыки, и его рука вспыхнула ярким огнем. Пламя перекинулось на тело вампира, и, издав жуткий предсмертный вопль, он за несколько секунд сгорел, рассыпавшись пеплом, осевшим к ногам Драко. 

– И так будет с каждым, кто нарушит мои законы, – ледяным голосом проговорил он, поворачиваясь к остальным вампирам, и те склонились перед ним в почтительном поклоне. 

– Князь, – прошептал каждый из них, и это слово, подобно ветерку, облетело зал: – Князь… князь… князь…

В их глазах светилось глубокое уважение и почти религиозное благоговение, но Малфой, обведя их всех равнодушным взглядом, коротко бросил:

– Вон.

Блондинка исчезла первой, за ней потянулись вампиры в костюмах, учтиво склоняя голову, когда проходили мимо. Последний из них, очевидно, старший, задержался, все же решившись спросить:

– Князь, но совет…

– Отменяется, – железным тоном отозвался Драко и, заметив озадаченный вид собеседника и брошенный им на сидящую на полу Гермиону взгляд, осведомился: – Что-то еще, Коллум?

– Нет, сэр, – тот коротко, но почтительно поклонился и наконец вышел. 

Тяжелый взгляд Драко скользнул по сжавшейся на полу Гермионе, и она инстинктивно отпрянула, когда он направился к ней. Стоило ему приблизиться, ее охватил безудержный первобытный страх перед жестоким хищником, не знающим пощады даже к своим сородичам, однако Малфой всего лишь поднял ее палочку и протянул ей. Гермиона задрожала всем телом, чувствуя, что копившееся в ней со вчерашнего дня напряжение требует выхода, и прикусила губу, чтобы не разрыдаться на глазах у Драко. Он присел перед ней на корточки и понимающе заглянул в наполненные слезами глаза. 

– Больше никто не посмеет тебя здесь тронуть, – пообещал он, и она почему-то сразу ему поверила. Протянув руку, он коснулся холодным пальцем ее щеки и стер одну-единственную влажную дорожку, предательски расчертившую кожу. – Идем.

Он без труда подхватил ее на руки и, сделав шаг, трангрессировал, материализовавшись в богато отделанной ванной комнате. Осторожно поставив Гермиону на ноги и убедившись, что она может стоять самостоятельно, он открыл позолоченные краны и принялся набирать воду. Всхлипнув в последний раз, Гермиона сделала несколько глубоких вздохов, пользуясь тем, что Малфой на нее не смотрит, и взяла себя в руки. Не время расклеиваться. Только не в логове вампиров. Порыдать можно будет и потом, когда она окажется дома, а еще лучше – у Гарри и Джинни, в безопасности. 

– А почему у меня не получилось трансгрессировать? Это какая-то особая вампирская магия? – решилась нарушить молчание она, наблюдая, как он добавляет в воду какие-то зелья, сразу окрасившие ее в приятный голубой цвет.

– По той же причине, по какой Снейп мог трансгрессировать в Хогвартсе на седьмом курсе, а остальные не могли, – директорские привилегии, – спокойно пояснил Драко, проверяя рукой температуру воды.

– А у тебя, значит, привилегии князя? – требовательно спросила Гермиона, вызывающе глядя на него. 

Он хитро улыбнулся и кивнул ей на воду. 

– Забирайся, это должно окончательно вылечить твое бедро. Но сначала, пожалуйста, отправь Патронус Поттеру и скажи, что с тобой все в порядке, пока они с Уизли не начали перерывать весь Лондон в поисках тебя. С них хватит моего вчерашнего побега. 

Гермиона нахмурилась и уже открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но Малфой, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

– Да ладно тебе, Грейнджер, я же вижу, что твоя голова буквально лопается от вопросов. Ты не пленница здесь: если хочешь покинуть мой дом, можешь сделать это в любой момент. Я даже сам провожу тебя к выходу. Однако я готов поспорить, что между уйти прямо сейчас и уйти, задав мне сначала весь миллион вопросов, что тебя терзают, ты выберешь второе. 

Гермиона несколько мгновений колебалась между желанием немедленно выбраться отсюда и возможностью все-таки выяснить, что происходит. То, что она увидела, не укладывалось в ее привычные знания о вампирах, и, возможно, ей стоит разузнать о происходящем побольше, чтобы, в случае необходимости, предупредить Гарри с Роном или Кингсли. Поняв, что в итоге Драко все-таки оказался прав, и она не сможет уйти отсюда без информации, Гермиона насупилась, не желая открыто признаваться в этом, и он, глядя на нее, рассмеялся тихим и неожиданно приятным смехом. 

– Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Грейнджер. Все-таки у совместных уроков Слизерина и Гриффиндора были свои преимущества. Не буду тебе мешать, – коротко кивнув ей, он вышел и плотно закрыл за собой дверь. 

Первым делом Гермиона и впрямь отправила сообщение Гарри и Рону, убедив их, что с ней все в порядке, после чего с наслаждением опустилась в горячую воду и наконец позволила себе расслабиться, чувствуя, что напряжение, как физическое, так и психологическое, потихоньку отпускает ее.

Зелья, добавленные Малфоем в воду, действительно сработали как надо, и она снова почувствовала себя здоровой, посвежевшей и даже как будто отдохнувшей. Одевшись, она привела в порядок волосы и, глубоко вздохнув, решительно вышла из ванной. И совсем не удивилась, обнаружив за дверью знакомую роскошно обставленную гостиную. На столике, стоящем возле огромного кожаного дивана, был сервирован обед, судя по всему, находящийся под чарами стазиса. Едва взглянув на аппетитные блюда, выглядящие так, словно их готовил шеф-повар дорогого ресторана, Гермиона ощутила дикий голод и вспомнила, что ничего не ела со вчерашнего обеда. 

– Я подумал, что ты голодная, поэтому мой помощник заказал доставку, – сказал Драко, вышедший из другой комнаты, где, судя по всему, находился кабинет. – У нас здесь нет обеденных столов, поэтому для твоего удобства я слегка трансфигурировал журнальный столик. Надеюсь, ты любишь итальянскую кухню. 

– Спасибо, все это подозрительно любезно с твоей стороны, – отозвалась Гермиона, садясь и разглядывая странные столовые приборы. 

– Вилка тоже трансфигурирована, а нож – собственность клана, – пояснил он, проигнорировав ее слова. 

– Вампирского клана, в котором ты князь? – уточнила Гермиона, надеясь, что этим ножом, а скорее, маленьким кинжалом, никого не убивали до того, как он попал к ней на стол.

– Ага, – беззаботно отозвался Малфой. Миг – и он оказался в кресле напротив нее, и Гермиона от неожиданности поперхнулась соком.

– Ты не мог бы не делать так… без особой необходимости?

– Прости, Грейнджер, у себя дома я не привык сдерживаться. 

– Может, расскажешь, как так случилось, что Драко Малфой, наследник древнего аристократического рода и бывший Пожиратель Смерти, вдруг стал вампиром? – спросила она, осторожно примериваясь острейшим лезвием к аппетитно пахнущей лазанье. 

Драко вмиг посерьезнел, и его взгляд стал отсутствующим.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что это я должен был убить Дамблдора по приказу Темного Лорда, а не Снейп?

– Да, я ведь была у тебя на суде, – кивнула Гермиона.

– За неудачу Лорд проклял меня, и проклятие проявилось лишь спустя год после окончания войны, когда мы уже думали, что все дерьмо, что могло случиться с нашей семьей, давно закончилось, – Драко говорил спокойно и почти равнодушно, но под маской безразличия явно прятались тщательно скрываемые эмоции – все-таки он не так давно стал вампиром, и воспоминания о переживаниях человеческой жизни все еще были свежи для него. – Моя кровь медленно превращалась в яд и убивала меня, и способ снять это проклятие не смогли найти ни мой отец с его деньгами и связями, ни Снейп с его познаниями в Темных искусствах. И тогда в мэнор явился Октавиан, бывший князь этого клана, прослышавший о моей проблеме. Он устал от бремени власти и предложил обратить меня, зная, что вампир, произошедший от волшебника, значительно усилит клан.

Гермиона непонимающе нахмурилась, и Малфой охотно пояснил:

– Как думаешь, Грейнджер, сколько волшебников мечтают обратиться в вампира добровольно? Стать всеми презираемой нежитью, кровососущим паразитом, существом второго сорта, подлежащим каталогизации в Министерстве, словно какой-то скот? Гораздо проще соблазнить примитивной вампирской магией и бессмертием маглов, чем долгоживущих магов. За все время в нашем клане, кроме меня, было лишь двое бывших волшебников. Такие вампиры, как правило, сразу становятся князьями, потому что превосходят по силе всех остальных членов клана. Именно это произошло и со мной: магия, которой я обладал при жизни, каким-то непостижимым образом слилась с природной магией моей вампирской сущности и усилилась по экспоненте. 

– Вот почему они все так смотрели на тебя там, в зале… словно ты для них…

– Бог? – ухмыльнулся Малфой и тут же посерьезнел. – Под моей ответственностью теперь больше трехсот вампиров, и все они намного старше и, что уж тут скрывать, мудрее меня. Сила – это все, что я на данный момент могу им противопоставить.

– Поэтому ты при каждом удобном случае демонстрируешь ее? – догадалась Гермиона. – И этого Эллиота убил по той же причине?

Малфой поморщился, словно речь шла о чем-то мерзком.

– Эллиот давно нарывался, и я всего лишь воспользовался возможностью избавиться от него. Прошу прощения за этот инцидент, Грейнджер, – он умудрился произнести это формальное извинение так, что оно прозвучало вполне искренне, и Гермиона кивнула, принимая его. – Я надеялся, что успею закончить дела и вернуться до твоего пробуждения, но ты проснулась и решила в одиночку побродить по вампирскому логову. Как это по-гриффиндорски, – покачал головой он.

– Почему ты не запер меня? – в голосе Гермионы прозвучало возмущение: теперь она понимала, что было бы лучше, если бы она и вовсе не смогла покинуть эти комнаты.

– Двери князя должны быть открыты всегда для всех членов клана, на них нет замков. К тому же мы не спим, поэтому опасаться нападения во сне мне не приходится. 

– Однако кровать у тебя есть, – вырвалось у Гермионы, но под лукавым взглядом Малфоя она тут же густо покраснела. – Ах, ну да, конечно…

– Для этих целей я использую не только кровать, но иногда я не против классики, – подмигнул Малфой, и у нее по спине побежали мурашки. Схватив стакан с соком, она поспешила спрятать за ним лицо. 

– Мог бы приставить охрану, чтобы не дать мне выйти отсюда, – пробурчала она. Малфой подался в своем кресле вперед, облокотившись на колени, и окинул ее пристальным взглядом.

– Не хотел, чтобы рядом с тобой торчал чужой вампир. Я, знаешь ли, собственник.

– Вот только я не твоя собственность! – взвилась Гермиона, но Малфой лишь ухмыльнулся.

– Вообще-то по вампирским законам это именно так, Грейнджер. Я дал тебе каплю своей крови, пометив тем самым как свою, а затем публично подтвердил это…

– Ты – что сделал?!

Вилка звякнула, стукнувшись о край стола, и полетела на пол, но Драко, мгновенно среагировав, подхватил ее и протянул Гермионе. Он успокаивающе улыбнулся, но она настороженно отодвинулась от него.

– Что значит ты дал мне свою кровь?! Как? Когда? Ты хочешь сказать, что опоил меня, пока я спала здесь?! – Гермиона задохнулась от возмущения и покачала головой, отодвигая тарелку. Чувствуя подкатывающую тошноту, она схватила стакан с соком и сделала несколько глотков.

– Нет, это произошло вчера во время поцелуя. Я прокусил себе губу, и ты, сама того не зная, слизала капельку моей крови, – невозмутимо отозвался Драко. – Теперь мы связаны, Грейнджер, хочешь ты этого или нет. Я всегда смогу тебя почувствовать даже на расстоянии, а для вампиров моего клана твоя кровь теперь табу. 

– Значит, вот что имела в виду та блондинка, когда сказала, что на мне твоя метка, – задумчиво проговорила Гермиона, все еще не понимая, как ей реагировать на всю эту информацию. – И значит именно так ты нашел меня вчера, когда на меня напали. Но зачем тебе это понадобилось? Связывать себя со мной… – она замолчала, не решившись произнести слово «грязнокровка», но Малфой все понял и грустно улыбнулся.

– Кровь на вкус одинаковая и у волшебников, и у маглов. Лишь у отъявленных алкоголиков и курильщиков она горчит. Однако бессмысленность предрассудков чистоты крови я осознал еще до того, как стал вампиром. Поэтому, отвечая на твой невысказанный вопрос, – нет, мне не претит связь с тобой, Грейнджер. К тому же, если я захочу, то смогу заглушить зов крови. Так что расслабься, таскаться к тебе по ночам под окна и выть на луну я не собираюсь. Ты вольна жить как жила, и связь со мной тебя ни к чему не обязывает. 

– И все-таки зачем тогда тебе понадобилось все это? – повторила свой вопрос Гермиона, слегка расслабившись после его слов.

– Мне нужно было выследить напавшего на тебя вампира. Он украл у меня нечто важное и ценное…

– Тот медальон, который ты вытащил из его праха?

– Именно, – кивнул Малфой, не вдаваясь в подробности, чем же так ценен для него этот предмет. – Обнаружив пропажу, я бросился в погоню и почти поймал его, но он устроил бойню, зная, что я попытаюсь спасти людей, а значит отвлекусь, и это даст ему шанс сбежать. 

– Это было очень… благородно с твоей стороны…

– Я тебя огорчу, Грейнджер: на самом деле, люди меня мало волновали, я заботился лишь о благополучии клана. К вампирам и без того не слишком хорошо относятся, а после массового убийства нас и вовсе станут ненавидеть и бояться еще сильнее, – Драко на миг задумался, глядя на Гермиону, а затем продолжил: – Во время нашей с ним драки в торговом центре тот вампир потерял один занятный предмет, от которого исходил человеческий запах, показавшийся мне смутно знакомым. И когда меня начали допрашивать авроры, этот же самый аромат я, к моему большому удивлению, смутно уловил от Поттера. Это были твои духи, Грейнджер. Те самые, которыми ты пользуешься еще со школы. А предметом был…

– Мой шарф, – кивнула Гермиона, и пазл в ее голове наконец-то сложился в четкую картинку. – Он сорвал его с меня, очевидно, чтобы добраться до шеи. Это случилось неделю назад, на меня напали, когда я шла домой. Вот только я и представить себе не могла, что это был вампир! Он вел себя как обычный магл и просто убежал, когда его вспугнули. Я была уверена, что это просто какой-то сумасшедший…

– Тебе несказанно повезло, что он решил не привлекать к себе внимание и отступил. Ты бы легко справилась с обычным вампиром, но этот был таким же, как я, бывшим волшебником, и против него у тебя не было шансов. Для любого вампира жертва его прерванной охоты становится навязчивой идеей. Он носил с собой твой шарф, потому что собирался вернуться за тобой, чем я и воспользовался. Я потребовал, чтобы допрос проводила ты, и пометил тебя своей кровью, собираясь добраться до вора и вернуть медальон. Возможно, мое поведение показалось тебе в тот момент слегка неадекватным, но мне нужно было во что бы ни стало заставить тебя приблизиться ко мне. Дальше оставалось лишь надеяться, что авроры догадаются запросить у магловской полиции записи с камер видеонаблюдения, меня отпустят и я смогу проследить за тобой и перехватить его до нападения, но все пошло не по плану. Мне пришлось выломать дверь и сбежать. Несомненно, это немного усложнит задачу моему адвокату, но авроры удерживали невиновного, поэтому не думаю, что у меня будут проблемы. 

– Погоди, – Гермиона поморщилась, пытаясь уложить все рассказанное Малфоем у себя в голове. – Но разве вампир не должен был почуять во мне твою кровь?

– Вряд ли, если он был ослеплен жаждой, – пожал плечами Драко. – К тому же обычно такие метки работают только на вампиров одного клана. Окажешься в другом городе, будь осторожна.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе подчиняются все вампиры Лондона? – Гермиона удивленно захлопала глазами, и Драко поднял на нее усталый взгляд, в котором не было ни бахвальства, ни гордости, лишь осознание собственной огромной ответственности. Пожалуй, таким она видела Малфоя впервые, и в ней шевельнулось невольное уважение к нему.

– Да, Грейнджер, теперь я вампирский князь Лондона, – просто ответил он. – Который вынужден вместе со своими подданными скрываться под землей в древних катакомбах, расположенных ниже уровня городской канализации. 

– Что?! Значит мы под землей? – ошеломленно воскликнула Гермиона, понимая теперь, почему она нигде не видела окон. – Это что-то типа вампирского города?

– Именно. Его построил мой предшественник, первый вампир клана, бывший при жизни волшебником. Кстати, он был из Блэков, – ухмыльнулся Малфой, узрев в этом некий курьез. – Один из выходов на поверхность находится как раз в том торговом центре, где напавший на тебя вампир устроил резню. 

Задумавшись, Гермиона машинально взяла со стола кинжал и погладила пальцами красивую изящную рукоять: на работе она обычно вертела в руках перо или пестик от ступки, когда хотела поразмышлять – это помогало ей собраться.

– Ты так и не объяснил, что это был за медальон, – она пытливо посмотрела на Малфоя, и его взгляд стал ледяным. 

– Не объяснил, – сухо ответил он, давая понять, что развивать эту тему не намерен, но Гермиона не собиралась отступать.

– Ты воспользовался мной как приманкой. Видимо, поэтому ты сказал тогда, что косвенно виновен в нападении. А потом меня чуть не сожрал один из твоих подданных. И всю оставшуюся жизнь я теперь буду привязана к вампиру узами крови. Мне кажется, я имею право знать, ради чего все это было, – Гермиона говорила на удивление спокойно, и Малфой смерил ее задумчивым взглядом, будто решая, достойна ли она его тайны.

– Гермиона, куда ты пропала?! Что значит тебя не будет сегодня дома? Тебя похитили?! – вдруг раздался из ниоткуда громкий вопль голосом Рона, и Гермиона дернулась от неожиданности, а потом зашипела, глядя, как на кончике пальца расползается алая капля. Отложив кинжал, она злобно отмахнулась от Патронуса Рона, прижав раненую руку к груди. И замерла в страхе, вспомнив, кто сейчас находится рядом с ней, а потом медленно подняла взгляд на Малфоя, ожидая самого худшего.


	3. Chapter 3

Драко все так же сидел в кресле и ехидно смотрел на нее, склонив голову набок.

– Думаешь я наброшусь на тебя из-за капельки крови, Грейнджер? – насмешливо, но вместе с тем успокаивающе проговорил он. – Ты можешь вспороть себе живот и залить всю гостиную, но и тогда я не потеряю голову, как не потерял среди всех этих жертв в торговом центре. Железный самоконтроль – это первое, чему Совет клана учит новоиспеченного князя. Если начну срываться я, то и остальные превратятся в дикое неуправляемое стадо чудовищ, и тогда страшные магловские сказки о вампирах станут правдой. А это последнее, что мне сейчас нужно.

Он встал и нарочито медленно направился к Гермионе, наблюдающей за ним настороженным взглядом из-под нахмуренных бровей. Опустившись перед ней на колени, он протянул ей ладонь, и она, помедлив несколько мгновений, с опаской вложила в нее свою раненую руку. Он спокойно взглянул на капельку крови, готовую вот-вот стечь вниз по пальцу, и хрипло произнес:

– Ты так сладко пахнешь… Твой аромат одурманил меня еще в Министерстве. Ты спрашивала, почему я хотел помочь, когда тот вампир ранил тебя... Помимо долга чести, была еще одна причина: я просто не смог устоять перед возможностью сблизиться с тобой... позаботиться, залечить твои раны. Меня необъяснимо тянет к тебе... Ты тот единственный соблазн, которому мне хочется поддаться.

Не отрывая от Гермионы потемневшего взгляда своих серо-стальных глаз, он быстро слизал кровь, а затем вобрал палец в рот и пососал.

Гермиону накрыло волной жара, а дыхание перехватило. Казалось, прикосновения Драко разбудили нечто спящее внутри нее, и от каждого движения его юркого языка по коже словно проходили электрические разряды, концентрируясь в самых чувствительных участках тела, которые тут же заныли от нестерпимого желания. Из груди вырвался стон, и она бессознательно подалась вперед, позабыв о своих опасениях и подозрениях и стремясь оказаться как можно ближе к опасному вампиру, который заставлял ее кровь кипеть в жилах, а сердце биться все быстрее и быстрее. Было ли это ее собственным желанием, или так действовало на них обоих притяжение крови, она не знала, и ей было все равно.

Палец выскользнул изо рта Драко, и Гермиона лишь успела заметить, что ранки на нем больше нет, а затем сознание затопило бескрайнее удовольствие, когда Малфой нежно коснулся ее губ поцелуем. Она застонала ему в рот, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, и сплела свой язык с его в медленном ритмичном танце. Осмелев, она провела им по кончикам острых клыков, и ей показалось, что его грудь дрогнула от безмолвного смешка. Руки Драко легли ей на талию, притягивая ближе к его телу, которое, казалось, подходило ей как недостающий кусочек пазла, который теперь позволял ей чувствовать себя завершенной. Ее кровь, бешено подгоняемая разогнавшимся сердцем, как будто пела, отзываясь на его прикосновения даже сквозь платье, казавшееся сейчас ненужной помехой. 

Жаркие поцелуи Драко спустились ниже, лаская линию ее подбородка, однако стоило его губам дотронуться до шеи, Гермиона ощутимо напряглась в его руках и, казалось, даже перестала дышать. Его язык игриво лизнул ее кожу, и она вздрогнула.

– Не бойся меня, – горячий шепот обжег ухо, и она судорожно вздохнула, чувствуя, как от нехватки кислорода уже начинает темнеть в глазах. – Я не собираюсь тебя кусать без твоего разрешения. Я собираюсь тебя трахнуть, Гермиона. Жестко или нежно – как ты захочешь.

Живот свело от острого, почти болезненного возбуждения, и Гермиона, поймав затуманенным взглядом дикий первобытный огонь, горящий в глазах Малфоя, едва слышно выдохнула:

– Жестко… Я хочу тебя жестко… Драко…

Что-то рвануло ее вверх, и Гермиона, вскрикнув от неожиданности, оказалась у него на руках. Перед глазами все завертелось от вампирской скорости, и в следующее мгновение он осторожно опустил ее в спальне на кровать, а сам, нависнув над ней, резко дернул подол ее платья, и оно, жалобно затрещав, порвалось пополам. Возбуждение и обещание Драко не кусать ее без разрешения придали ей смелости, и она, приподнявшись на локтях, сбросила с себя ненужные теперь тряпки и хрипло спросила:

– Ты во всем такой быстрый? – и тут же взвизгнула, когда Малфой резко перевернул ее на живот, без лишних слов разодрал трусики, отбросив их в сторону, и сломал застежку лифчика.

– А ты, я смотрю, лишь маскируешься под хорошую девочку, а на деле тебя нужно наказывать за дерзость и непослушание, – промурлыкал он, и ее ягодицы обжег легкий шлепок. – Не волнуйся, Грейнджер, тебе понравится моя скорость… Избавься от лифчика.

Приподнявшись, она послушно стянула лямки с плеч, и последний элемент ее одежды присоединился к остальным на полу. 

– Перевернись на спину, – властно приказал Драко, и у нее не возникло даже мысли не послушаться. – А теперь раздвинь пальцами свои влажные складочки и покажи мне, как ты течешь.

Гермиона прерывисто выдохнула, чувствуя, как ее щеки заливает краска стыда. Оба ее партнера, с которыми она спала за все время, обычно бывали молчаливы в постели, и она впервые услышала нечто настолько порочное не с экрана телевизора с магловским порно, а в жизни. Малфой тем временем медленно раздевался, позволяя ей любоваться на его твердые мускулы, словно выточенные из бледного мрамора.

– Ну же, Грейнджер, – вкрадчиво проговорил он, взявшись за пряжку ремня. – Поздно стесняться. Я чуял твое возбуждение еще в гостиной. А теперь я хочу увидеть и попробовать его на вкус. 

Закрыв глаза, она глубоко вздохнула, отбрасывая в сторону стыд и сомнения. Малфой прав: стесняться уже поздно. Она лежит в постели обнаженная под пылающим взглядом невероятно красивого и, надо признать, довольно обаятельного вампира, к которому ее до безумия влечет, и он знает, что она хочет его и, судя по огромной выпуклости на брюках, тоже хочет ее. Шанс получить такой опыт за короткую человеческую жизнь предоставляется редко, и стеснение вряд ли сделает его незабываемым. 

Открыв глаза, она храбро улыбнулась, разглядывая внушительный член Малфоя с крупной красной головкой, на которой уже виднелась капелька предсемени. Призывно расставив ноги, она медленно развела большие губы в стороны. Прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной влажной плоти, и ей пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать. Кровать прогнулась под тяжелым мужским телом, и Малфой, устроившись между ее ног, невесомо провел кончиком пальца по клитору, скользнул ниже, собирая обильно натекшую смазку, игриво надавил на вход во влагалище, заставив ее зашипеть и выгнуть спину, а затем настойчиво ткнулся в узкое колечко ануса. Похоже, он ждал, что Гермиона испугается, но она лишь судорожно втянула воздух и подалась бедрами ему навстречу, насаживаясь задницей еще глубже.

– М-м-м, – одобрительно протянул Малфой, большим пальцем второй руки поглаживая клитор. – Вечер становится все интереснее… Какая ты, оказывается, испорченная девочка, Грейнджер. 

Она спрятала взгляд и сдавленно застонала, когда Драко нагнулся и провел плоским языком вдоль половых губ, слизывая смазку. Вытащив палец из ее ануса, он шепнул очищающее заклинание и тут же ввел два пальца в ноющее текущее влагалище. Гермиона охнула и застыла, когда ощущение наполненности накрыло ее, заставив мелко задрожать всем телом: его пальцы идеально растянули ее узкое отверстие, и она еще никогда не чувствовала себя настолько целостной, словно он был создан для нее, а она для него. Вероятно, Малфой ощущал то же самое, потому что, замерев, он успокаивающе шепнул:

– Притяжение крови лишь усиливает влечение, но не создает его. Все это – настоящее, Гермиона. 

И не дав ей обдумать его слова, он начал двигать пальцами внутри, с каждой секундой все ускоряясь и задевая точку G. Гермиона закричала и выгнулась, но он второй рукой удержал ее бедра на месте. Удовольствие казалось настолько интенсивным, что больше было похоже на ощущения от магловского вибратора: ни один человек не смог бы ласкать ее так быстро, и уже через минуту она кончила на его руке, всхлипывая и постанывая. 

– Вы только посмотрите на эту примерную бывшую отличницу, – протянул Драко, нежно поглаживая ее подрагивающие от наслаждения складочки. – Кончая, залила мне всю кровать. Даже и не знаю, наказать тебя за это или похвалить…

Гермиона открыла глаза и посмотрела на него опьяневшим взглядом, а потом усмехнулась.

– Быть все время примерной и правильной не так уж и весело, Малфой. 

Он широко улыбнулся, словно только что получил самый желанный подарок на Рождество, и вдруг чувствительно шлепнул ее раскрытой ладонью по половым губам. Гермиона вскрикнула, но тут же раздвинула ноги пошире и выдохнула:

– Еще…

Глаза Малфоя вспыхнули диким огнем, и он снова с оттяжкой шлепнул ее по промежности, доставляя легкую сладостную боль. Гермиона ощутила, как между ног расцветает жар от его ударов, больше похожих на чересчур интенсивные ласки, чем на реальное наказание. А затем пылающей промежности коснулся прохладный язык вампира, и ей пришлось вцепиться в одеяло от яркого контраста горячей порки и остужающих прикосновений к клитору.

Вцепившись пальцами в его волосы, она покрепче прижала его голову к себе, и одна мысль о том, что бывший школьный враг, а ныне князь вампиров Лондона столь бесстыдно ласкает ее, сводила Гермиону с ума. Удовольствие все нарастало, кровь стучала в ушах, из груди вырывалось хриплое дыхание, а желание стать единым целым с Драко становилось все сильнее. Его кровь звала ее, и противиться этому зову было все равно что пытаться противостоять манящим песням сирен. Хотелось проникнуть ему под кожу и заструиться по венам его бессмертного тела, которое хранило бы в себе ее частичку вечно. 

– Драко… – едва слышно прошептала она, но он своим обостренным слухом уловил звук ее голоса и, подняв испачканное смазкой лицо, порочно облизнулся. – Драко… укуси меня… Я хочу этого…

Он помедлил несколько секунд, словно оценивая ее решимость, и его взгляд полыхнул алым огнем, а из груди вырвалось низкое рычание готового к броску хищника. Гермиона, ожидавшая, что он поднимется к ее шее, испуганно вскрикнула, почувствовав его клыки у себя на нежной коже внутренней поверхности бедра, совсем рядом с половыми губами. Ощутив ее страх, Драко железным усилием воли остановился и ласково погладил ее по ноге.

– Не бойся, я постараюсь не причинить тебе сильной боли, – успокаивающе сказал он, снова принимаясь уверенными движениями пальца умело стимулировать клитор. – Из-за возбуждения кровь прилила в нижнюю половину тела, и укус будет менее болезненным, чем при попытках вытянуть ее из артерии на шее. _Расслабься… не напрягайся…_ – его голос зазвучал тягуче и плавно, и Гермиона сразу же ощутила приятную легкость во всем теле. Расположившись поудобнее, она снова отдалась настойчивым ласкам, которые пальцы Малфоя обрушили на ее клитор, и лишь тихонько вскрикнула, когда его клыки впились ей в бедро, прокусив кожу. 

Наслаждение и боль неразрывно сплелись в ее сознании, подстегивая нарастающее удовольствие, и она застонала, попытавшись вильнуть бедрами навстречу его руке, но Малфой железной хваткой прижал ее к кровати, не давая травмировать саму себя об его острые клыки. Продолжая большим пальцем потирать клитор, двумя другими он дотянулся до отверстий влагалища и ануса и мягко толкнулся в них, стимулируя почти все основные эрогенные зоны одновременно. Удовольствие взвилось будто пламя, в которое плеснули горючего, и Гермиона, лишенная возможности двигать бедрами, отчаянно замотала головой, до боли прикусив губу. Почувствовав, как Драко, насладившись ее кровью, зализывает ранки, а затем глубже вводит в нее оба пальца, она коротко вскрикнула и забилась в судорогах оргазма, краем затуманенного удовольствием мозга осознавая, что сокращающиеся мышцы влагалища выталкивают из нее еще больше влаги, которую тут же собирает прохладный язык Малфоя. 

Его тяжелое крепкое тело накрыло ее, а губы прижались ко рту нежным поцелуем, и она, все еще задыхаясь, слизала с них свою собственную смазку. 

– Сладкая… – выдохнул Драко, опьяненный ее кровью, и погладил ее по щеке. – Какая же ты сладкая, Гермиона… Моя… и только моя…

Подавшись назад, он приставил широкую головку напряженного члена к мокрому входу во влагалище и собственнически врезался внутрь ее расслабленного после оргазма и готового принять его тела. Гермиона лишь тихонько охнула, когда он вошел в нее сразу на всю длину и замер, позволяя привыкнуть к себе. Его пальцы чувствительно оттянули ноющие соски, а затем выкрутили их, заставив замычать от сладкой боли. 

– Да, – выдохнула Гермиона, когда он начал двигаться внутри нее, сначала плавно, а затем все резче и быстрее, пока комнату не наполнило влажное хлюпанье и звуки тяжелого дыхания. Отпустив соски, он легонько шлепнул ладонью по груди, и стенки влагалища в ответ сжали его член, сигнализируя о наслаждении, которое доставляли ей его действия. Резко выйдя из нее, Драко перевернул Гермиону на живот и рывком заставил встать на колени. Все еще слегка хмельная после двух оргазмов и потери крови, она послушно подчинилась, выгнув спину и развратно выпятив задницу. Почувствовав, как его влажная от смазки головка касается ануса, она ахнула, но Малфой лишь подразнил ее, несколько раз игриво надавив, и снова ворвался во влагалище.

– Я обязательно трахну твою узкую попку, Грейнджер, – жарко прошептал он ей на ухо, склонившись над ней и собрав ее волосы в кулак. – Но как-нибудь в другой раз. Сегодня обойдемся просто пальцем. Или двумя – ты ведь любишь, когда немного больно? Моя маленькая мазохистка…

Мягко дернув ее за волосы, он заставил ее запрокинуть голову и возобновил толчки, одновременно надавив пальцем на отверстие ануса и без труда проникнув внутрь. Гермиона, болезненно выгнувшись из-за натянутых до предела волос, не могла даже двинуть бедрами вперед, когда он замедлился и начал втискивать в ее задницу второй палец, и лишь жалобно постанывала, ощущая, как неохотно растягиваются узкие стенки. Проникнув внутрь до второй фаланги, Малфой остановился, позволяя ей в полной мере прочувствовать восхитительную наполненность сразу в двух отверстиях одновременно, а затем снова начал вбиваться во влагалище, ставшее гораздо теснее из-за пальцев по соседству. 

– Поласкай себя, – хрипло приказал он, и Гермиона, ткнувшись лицом в кровать, послушно дотянулась до клитора, начав потирать его, и почти завизжала от нахлынувшего на нее острого наслаждения. Драко отпустил ее волосы, так что те беспорядочно рассыпались по плечам, и освободившейся рукой звучно шлепнул по ягодицам. 

– Я… я больше не могу… так хорошо… – выдохнула Гермиона, и на ее глаза навернулись слезы от переполняющих ее мощнейших ощущений.

– Все хорошо, моя сладкая. Все хорошо. Кончай, – понимающе проговорил Драко, и его пальцы, до сих пор неподвижные, начали ритмично толкаться внутрь ее ануса. Гермиона закричала, забившись под ним, и резко умолкла, когда третий, самый сильный оргазм на несколько секунд вырвал ее из реальности. 

– Вот так, моя девочка, – удовлетворенно пробормотал Драко, аккуратно выходя из нее и вынимая пальцы. Ласково погладив ее ягодицы, он осторожно перевернул Гермиону на спину, и она посмотрела мутным взглядом на его до предела напряженный покрасневший член, уже явно готовый излиться. Расположившись коленями по обе стороны от ее живота, он обхватил его рукой и начал ласкать себя. Поняв, что он задумал, она сжала руками груди, приподнимая их, и, чувствуя, как кружится голова от собственной порочности, открыла рот, приглашая Малфоя кончить ей на грудь и лицо.

Судя по дикому огню, вспыхнувшему в глазах Драко, она полностью угадала его желания. Издав низкий рык, он в последний раз скользнул пальцами по стволу, и потоки густого семени покрыли ее грудь, шею и наискосок перечертили щеку. Подавшись бедрами вперед, он проник головкой в призывно приоткрытый рот, и Гермиона с удовольствием слизала остатки сладковатой вампирской спермы с его члена. А потом без сил откинулась на кровать, закрыв глаза. Прохладное тело Драко прижалось к ней, приятно охлаждая разгоряченную кожу, а его рука погладила ее грудь, собственнически втирая сперму. 

– Теперь все вампиры в округе будут знать, что мы переспали, – сонно пробормотала Гермиона, наслаждаясь его нежными прикосновениями. – От меня слишком сильно будет пахнуть тобой… 

– Они и так знают, что ты моя, – ответил Малфой и ласково поцеловал ее в висок. – Спи, сладкая, тебе нужно отдохнуть. _Спи._

***  
Проснувшись, Гермиона потянулась, ощущая, как ноют мышцы во всем теле и побаливает внутри из-за внушительного члена Малфоя. На прикроватной тумбочке она обнаружила бутылочку с зельем и запиской, на которой почерком Драко было выведено всего одного слово: «Выпей». Вытащив пробку и принюхавшись, она узнала Крововосполняющее зелье и, поколебавшись, осушила бутылочку до дна, надеясь, что в снадобье не подмешано что-нибудь еще. Однако прошло несколько минут, и самочувствие стало только лучше. Слегка расслабившись, Гермиона встала и, улыбнувшись, сняла со спинки кресла еще одно новое платье, а с сиденья подняла потрясающе красивый комплект кружевного белья, пояс и чулки взамен всего того, что Драко порвал во время секса. Забрав одежду с собой, она выглянула в гостиную и, никого там не обнаружив, направилась в душ.

Малфой вернулся ровно в тот момент, когда она, уже освежившись и одевшись, вышла из ванной. Остановившись на пороге, он окинул ее удовлетворенным взглядом, а затем, ехидно улыбнувшись, сказал:

– Ты была права: от тебя так пахнет мной, что ни у кого из моих подданных не останется сомнений, как их князь провел эту ночь. 

Гермиона покраснела, и Драко, мгновенно оказавшись рядом с ней, ласково провел пальцем по ее зардевшимся щекам.

– Откуда запах? Я же приняла душ, – смущенно пробормотала она, не зная, как теперь вести себя с ним.

– Я шучу, Грейнджер, – успокаивающе ответил Малфой, улыбаясь одним уголком губ. – Мой запах на тебе действительно есть, но не настолько сильный. Мне просто слишком нравится, как ты краснеешь. Это привлекло меня еще на допросе. Кстати, совершенно забыл спросить, – он отстранился и нахмурился, серьезно глядя на нее. – Откуда на Поттере был твой аромат, который я почуял тогда в Министерстве?

– Гарри провожал меня утром на работу, и я обняла его, – пожала плечами Гермиона. – После первого нападения я сначала пару дней жила у них с Джинни, а позже Гарри и Рон вызвались по очереди каждое утро забирать меня из дома на работу. Я отказалась, но Гарри все равно иногда забегал, делая вид, что ему по пути. 

– Лучше бы они провожали тебя по вечерам, идиоты, – проворчал Драко, закатив глаза.

– Ты еще скажи, что ревнуешь, ваше величество, – усмехнулась Гермиона. – Или как там правильно обращаться к вампирскому князю?

Глаза Малфоя игриво вспыхнули, и он, приобняв ее за талию, нахально скользнул рукой ниже.

– Думаю, мы еще обсудим, как такая непослушная и развратная девочка, как ты, должна правильно обращаться ко мне… 

– Драко, – Гермиона покачала головой и мягко вывернулась из его объятий. – Скажи… зачем я тебе? Ты вчера потратил слишком много времени, которого у князя наверняка и так нет, чтобы рассказать мне многое из того, чего лучше не знать постороннему. Для чего? И… чем мне все это грозит?

Вся легкомысленность мгновенно исчезла из его взгляда, и теперь перед ней снова стоял властный и хитроумный правитель, в которого его превратили вампиры и который ничего не делает просто так. Насторожившись, Гермиона нахмурилась, и Малфой вздохнул, снова становясь самим собой. Он протянул руку, и в спальне громыхнула дверца шкафа, а затем оттуда вылетело ее пальто. 

– Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, но там будет холодно, – сказал он, и все еще напряженная Гермиона позволила ему помочь ей одеться. – Не бойся меня, Грейнджер, – сказал он, поймав ее ладонь и оставив на запястье нежный поцелуй. – Вчера с тобой я впервые за последние годы снова ощутил себя живым… И я не собираюсь так просто от этого отказываться.

И пока Гермиона ошеломленно смотрела на него, пытаясь осознать его слова, он крепче прижал ее к себе, и трансгрессировал. 

Вверху сверкали последние звезды, готовые уступить место сияющему свету дня, наползающему с востока. Внизу шумел никогда не спящий Лондон, и яркие огни неоновых вывесок вместе с фарами мчащихся автомобилей могли поспорить с великолепием предрассветного неба над головой. На крыше торгового центра, куда перенес их Драко, было холодно, поэтому он сразу набросил на зябко поежившуюся Гермиону согревающее заклинание. 

– Который час? – обеспокоенно спросила она, наблюдая за стремительно светлеющим небом. – Вот-вот совсем рассветет. Похоже, мои биологические часы совсем сбились всего за день, проведенный под землей.

Малфой за ее спиной молчал, и она резко обернулась к нему.

– Драко! Солнце сейчас встанет! Тебе нужно уходить! 

– Не беспокойся, – улыбнулся он и, сделав шаг к ограждающим перилам, с наслаждением подставил лицо первым лучам показавшегося между верхушками небоскребов солнца. Оно подсветило его бледную кожу и заиграло в светлых волосах золотистыми бликами, сделав его похожим на ангела. Все еще не веря своим глазам, Гермиона подошла к нему поближе, готовая вместе с ним трансгрессировать в любой момент, но секунды бежали, а Малфой все так же стоял, освещенный солнцем, и даже не думал сгорать, как полагалось любому добропорядочному вампиру, попавшему под ультрафиолет.

– Но как такое может быть? – ошеломленно прошептала она, и Драко улыбнулся, повернувшись к ней.

– Я уже начал было опасаться, что больше никогда этого не увижу, – с искренним восхищением сказал он и снова перевел взгляд на расцвеченное пастельными оттенками красного и фиолетового небо. Гермиона застыла, понимая, что стала свидетелем чего-то слишком личного, и ее сердце забилось быстрее от осознания, что он настолько доверился ей. Подойдя, она прильнула к нему, и Драко тут же обвил ее рукой, крепко прижимая к себе. Вместе с ним Гермиона смотрела на медленно встающее солнце и думала о том, как многого его лишило проклятие Волдеморта. Найдя его холодную ладонь, она крепко сжала ее и ощутила, как Малфой нежно поцеловал ее в висок. 

***  
– Так значит, этот медальон, благодаря которому ты можешь выходить на солнце, единственный в своем роде? – задумчиво переспросила Гермиона, когда Драко закончил свой рассказ. Они все еще сидели на крыше, и она, устроившись у него на коленях, с любопытством вертела в руках старинный талисман, висящий на цепочке у него на шее. – Теперь я понимаю, почему ты стремился во что бы то ни стало вернуть его. 

– Вампир, укравший его, был чужаком, и я не мог так просто позволить ему завладеть тем, что нашему клану когда-то даровал сам Годрик Гриффиндор, – отозвался Малфой, рассеянно перебирая пальцами волосы Гермионы. 

– Годрик? – удивилась она. – А при чем тут один из основателей Хогвартса?

– Он был дружен с князем нашего клана, правившим тогда, и сделал ему амулет, чтобы вместе проворачивать какие-то делишки, – легкомысленно ответил Драко, и Гермиона неодобрительно покачала головой. – И предвидя твой вопрос: нет, с тех пор никто не смог повторить ритуал, необходимый для создания амулета. Для этого нужен высокий магический потенциал, чистота помыслов и искренность намерений проводящего его волшебника. То есть, предполагается, что он должен быть гриффиндорцем, – закатил глаза Малфой и тяжело вздохнул. – И немаловажный факт: волшебник должен быть живым на момент проведения ритуала. Видимо, таким образом Годрик решил обезопасить мир и не дать умеющим колдовать вампирским князьям возможности взять дело в свои руки. Как ты понимаешь, желающих помочь вампирам выходить на солнце за все эти века не нашлось, поэтому амулет тщательно оберегали. Нашему вору пришлось отравить донорскую кровь и убить шестерых моих подданных, чтобы добраться до него. 

– Так вот значит зачем я тебе понадобилась? – подозрительно сощурилась Гермиона. – Надеялся разжалобить наивную гриффиндорку, чтобы я провела ритуал и наштамповала вам амулетов?

– Нет, – улыбнулся Драко, накладывая на нее еще одно согревающее заклятие: предыдущее уже перестало действовать, и руки Гермионы сравнялись по температуре с его руками. – Хотя вообще-то у меня были на тебя кое-какие планы, Грейнджер. 

– Да что ты говоришь?! – она подняла бровь, ехидно глядя на него.

– Не те планы! Всё бы тебе опошлить, развратная девочка, – ухмыльнулся Малфой, игриво сжав ее задницу через пальто. – На самом деле, я надеялся, что ты сможешь помочь мне укрепить репутацию вампиров в магическом сообществе. После резни в торговом центре люди снова будут видеть в нас не безобидных паразитов, а опасных чудовищ. Мой отец пока что борется с этими предрассудками в одиночку, но слово бывшего Пожирателя Смерти сейчас имеет мало веса. Поддержка героини войны нам бы очень пригодилась. 

– А я-то гадала, с чего вдруг твой отец так рьяно взялся продвигать в Министерстве законопроекты в поддержку магических меньшинств, – задумчиво сказала Гермиона. – Но вы же понимаете, что понадобится не один год, чтобы повернуть мировоззрение людей в нужную вам сторону?

– Мы полагаем, что, возможно, сменится пара поколений волшебников, прежде чем идеи, зароненные нами в их умы, дадут плоды. Мы дождемся того времени, когда люди смогут спокойно принять в свое общество вампиров, не испытывая неприязни и ненависти, и тогда совершим то, на что не решался ни один из вампирских кланов до нас: выйдем наконец из тени, – спокойно сказал Драко, и Гермиона впервые в полной мере осознала, что перед ней не человек. – Мы планируем, что со временем второй сын Люциуса сможет продолжить его дело в Министерстве, чтобы сделанное сейчас не пропало даром. Ну а я буду рядом, чтобы направить и помочь.

– Второй сын? – Гермиона ошеломленно захлопала глазами. – У тебя есть брат?!

– Родится через три месяца. Малфоям нужен наследник. Живой наследник. 

Гермиона встала с колен Драко и прошлась по крыше, пытаясь осознать и переварить все услышанное. Масштабность планов Малфоя поразила ее, и в одном он был прав: усилий Люциуса для того, чтобы у его первого сына появилась когда-нибудь эфемерная возможность выбраться из подземелий и занять полноправное место в обществе, явно недостаточно. Ему совершенно точно нужна помощь.

– Значит, вот почему вчера ты был столь обходителен со мной и ответил на все мои вопросы? Решил, что сердобольной Грейнджер так скучно жить, что она не прочь вляпаться в еще одно Г.А.В.Н.Э., на сей раз вампирское? Собирался использовать меня? – Гермиона говорила на удивление спокойно: как ни странно, она понимала Драко. На его месте она тоже не смогла бы смириться с существующим положением вещей и сделала бы все, чтобы улучшить жизнь своего народа.

– Это было до того, как ты дала мне выпить свою кровь, – спокойно признался Драко. – Мы действительно не чудовища, Гермиона. И добровольно отданная кровь многое значит для нас. 

Гермиона не видела его лица, по-прежнему глядя вдаль, на бегущие в голубом небе белоснежные облака, но что-то в его голосе заставило ее поверить в искренность его слов. 

– Может быть, это и так, – согласилась она. – Возможно, вампиры не чудовища. Но ты же понимаешь, что произошедшее со мной за последние два дня пока что, скорее, убеждает меня в обратном? 

– Тогда позволь нам переубедить тебя, – проговорил голос Драко прямо у нее за спиной, и она вздрогнула, когда ей на талию легли его руки. – Позволь _мне_ переубедить тебя.

Гермиона застыла, размышляя о том, что, возможно, это именно то, чего ей не доставало в последние годы: нечто новое, движение, борьба за правое дело. Если она согласится помочь Малфою, вероятно, тогда ей стоит принять наконец предложение Кингсли и перейти работать в Министерство, чтобы обрести больше влияния, чем она имеет сейчас в результате своих прошлых заслуг. Конечно, это все имеет смысл, только если вампиры сумеют предоставить ей весомые доказательства того, что агрессия и насилие, свидетелем которых она стала в последние дни, – всего лишь результат неудачного стечения обстоятельств, и угрозы для магического сообщества с их стороны действительно нет. Она не собирается своими руками открывать ящик Пандоры и выпускать на свободу монстров. Если они и выйдут из-под земли, чтобы жить среди волшебников, то только на ее условиях. 

– Тебе придется очень постараться, чтобы убедить меня, – вслух сказала она, поворачиваясь к Малфою, и он серьезно кивнул, а потом расплылся в хитрой улыбке.

– Я приложу все усилия.


	4. Эпилог

– Ты готова, милая? Скоро наш выход, журналисты ждут, – горячая рука Драко легла Гермионе на талию и осторожно развернула. – Ты потрясающе выглядишь. Как и положено победительнице.

– Это не только моя победа, Драко, – покачала головой она, ощущая, как по телу побежали мурашки, когда он коснулся ее шеи и поправил цепочку с амулетом Гриффиндора у нее на груди. Столько лет прошло, а она все так же реагирует на его прикосновения – как в самый первый раз тогда, на допросе в Министерстве. Благодарно улыбнувшись, она отступила на шаг, разрывая контакт: в глазах Драко уже вспыхнул жар, и если не пресечь это прямо сейчас, к журналистам они не выйдут, чего позволить себе никак нельзя. Весь клан слишком долго ждал этого дня.

– Абраксас уже здесь? – спросила она, отходя к туалетному столику и еще раз на всякий случай оглядывая свое платье и прическу. Сегодня все должно быть идеально.

– Будет с минуты на минуту, – отозвался Малфой, подходя к мини-бару и наливая из высокой бутылки густую бордовую жидкость в два высоких бокала. Один он протянул Гермионе, и она осторожно, чтобы не смазать помаду, пригубила свой напиток.

– М-м, это что-то новое? Со вкусом шампанского? – удивилась она, заглядывая в бокал. 

– Ллойд сделал его специально для этого дня, – кивнул Драко. – Очень талантливый парнишка – ты была права, когда наняла его модернизировать твое изобретение. 

– «Искусственную кровь» изобрели мы со Снейпом, – напомнила Гермиона, не терпящая, когда зелье, ставшее отправной точкой их проекта по интеграции вампиров в магическое сообщество, приписывали ей одной. – Мне жаль, что он отказался от обращения и не сможет сегодня отпраздновать вместе с нами. Как и твои родители.

– Абраксас так похож на Люциуса, что порой мне кажется, это отец смотрит на меня его глазами, – улыбнулся Драко, отставляя пустой бокал. 

– Люциус гордился бы своим правнуком, – Гермиона разгладила невидимую складочку на идеальном костюме Драко и подняла на него сияющий взгляд. – И уверена, он очень гордился бы сегодня тобой.

– Без тебя у меня ничего не вышло бы, милая, – шепнул Драко, невесомо касаясь губами ее шеи и поднимаясь выше к мочке уха. – Моя сладкая девочка…

– Прошу прощения, но Министр Малфой только что прибыл и спрашивает вас! – раздался сзади женский голос, и Драко закатил глаза и недовольно зарычал.

– Рейчел, я миллион раз просил не врываться вот так! В конце концов, теперь я женат, и хотя бы дверь моей спальни должна оставаться закрытой для остального клана!

– Драко, все в порядке, нам и правда уже пора, – Гермиона успокаивающе сжала его руку и улыбнулась красивой блондинке, стоящей в дверях, – той самой, которая когда-то так напугала ее при первой встрече. – Благодарю, Рейчел, передай Абраксасу, что мы сейчас подойдем.

– Да, княгиня, – отозвалась та, с обожанием глядя на нее. Рука Рейчел бессознательно потянулась к сделанной Гермионой копии амулета Гриффиндора, висящей у нее шее, но, спохватившись, помощница коротко склонила голову в знак почтения и исчезла за дверью. 

– Готова вывести наш народ на поверхность? К солнцу? – спросил Драко, протягивая ладонь, и Гермиона вложила в нее свою руку. 

– Только если ты будешь рядом.

– Я всегда буду с рядом, Гермиона. Всегда.


End file.
